gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion
"Invasion" is the 12th episode of the first season of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It aired on May 19, 2012. Overview Hal and the Green Lanterns travel to one of the Ancient Wonders of the Galaxy – the Lighthouse – so they can seal off any path through The Maelstrom and prevent the Red Lantern armada from getting through. Atrocitus, the Red Lantern leader, sets a trap for Hal and manages to steal the ship so that he may finally have his vengeance on the Guardians.Jim Harvey (05-18-2012), Media And Details For Upcoming All-New “Green Lantern: The Animated Series” Episode, "Worlds Finest Online", retrieved 29-12-2012 Synopsis The Red Lantern battlefleet gathers near Shard, the remnant of Atrocitus’ homeworld. Atrocitus tortures the captive Byth Rok, who knows the code to the lighthouse. Byth tries to negotiate, refusing to give up the code no matter what Atrocitus threatens. The Interceptor heads for the Lighthouse, but Razer points out that the ship’s warp drives are almost complete. He wants to travel to Oa and gather reinforcements to stop the fleet, but Hal would rather destroy the Lighthouse and prevent the fleet from arriving in Guardian Space and causing widespread destruction. Razer points out that something will eventually go wrong. On Mogo, Zartok and Drusa try to fix their interstellar receiver and determine why the Red Lanterns announced that they are coming. Zartok believes it his destiny to lead the Red Lantern troops. Meanwhile, St. Walker talks with Mogo, pointing out that Mogo called him there to find a beacon of hope to stop the Red Lanterns from wiping out other planets like they did his own. Mogo does not remember but says that he is not the savior. When St. Walker asks who the savior is, Mogo tells him to climb a nearby mountain. The Interceptor arrives at the Lighthouse coordinates and Razer is skeptical that Byth gave them the correct code. Despite that, they enter the code they scanned from his mind. After a moment a gateway opens in the center of the asteroid belt, giving them access. Hal takes the interceptor in and they get to the lighthouse, a floating structure within the belt. Razer plans to set it up to blow up remotely so they have time to get out of Guardian Space. However, automated defense systems activate and fire on the interceptor. A tractor beam holds the Interceptor in place and the three Lanterns leave the interceptor to take out the attack drones. However, they’re surprised to discover that the Red Lanterns have already occupied the lighthouse after obtaining the code from Byth and are flying out to attack them. Kilowog knocks one aside and cuts off the tractor beam, but Aya reports that the shields are falling to the critical level. Hal and his team board the interceptor and fly out of range of the weapons before they’re destroyed. Aya informs them that the ultrawarp coils are okay and Hal orders a retreat so that they can come up with a new plan of attack. St. Walker is climbing the mountain when a Red Lantern ship arrives. Zartok calls to Atrocitus and demands that he be put in charge of his army. St. Walker goes back to fight Atrocitus, the being that destroyed his homeworld, but Mogo tells him that vengeance isn’t his path and the Red Lanterns are not his concern. The battleship flies off and Mogo tells St. Walker to keep climbing. The Interceptor returns to the Forgotten Zone and Aya warns that the Red Lantern fleet will be there in 47 minutes. Hal suggests that they fly into the beam that generates the tunnel and follow it to the lighthouse. The energy emissions would make them invisible until they got there, and then they could fly directly into the beam emitter. Aya tells them that she can pilot the ship with enough precision to follow the energy flows. Hal agrees and tells her to be careful. Aya enters the energy spiral and flies toward the lighthouse, impressing the Lanterns. The gravity forces build exponentially but Aya refuses to retreat despite the risk. She makes her way to the Lighthouse and sneaks past the Red Lanterns. She shuts down the automatic defenses and flies off as the Red Lanterns give pursuit. Hal brings in the Interceptor while Aya redirects the drones to attack the Red Lanterns, forcing them to retreat. Atrocitus receives word that the Red Lanterns were forced to retreat. He calmly tells them to report to their squadrons, much to his lieutenant Zilius Zox’s surprise, and then flies into the Lighthouse’s tunnel. At the Lighthouse, Razer rigs a remote overload and they depart. Atrocitus gives pursuit, well aware that the Lighthouse is rigged to destroy. He is satisfied that its destruction will serve his purpose and releases Liberator bombs along the tunnel before opening fire. Razer triggers the explosion, destroying the Lighthouse and closing the tunnel. Atrocitus rams his ship into the interceptor, locking them together. Aya opens fire, blasting the ships apart and moving ahead. They emerge into Guardian Space just in time as the maelstrom closes behind them. Aya reports that the ultrawarp engines are repaired and they can go home. As they prepare to return to Oa, they spot Atrocitus ship amidst the debris. St. Walker reaches the top of the mountain and asks Mogo to show him the savior. He receives no response. Aya reports that the ship’s life support is failing. Hal and the others go to pick them up, telling Aya to head to Oa at any sign of trouble. Kilowog takes his power battery with him and they board the Red Lantern ship. However, when they reach the bridge they discover that no one is aboard... and the ship is set to self-destruct. Razer warns them just as the ship explodes. St. Walker wonders why Mogo has taught him that there is no hope and no savior, but he refuses to give up. The alien says that he has hope that all will be well and he will fight no matter what. At that, the blue power battery of hope appears to him. A blue power ring emerges from it, its light covering the mountaintop. Razer protects his teammates in a force field and they return to the interceptor. However, it opens fire and Aya informs them that she is now a soldier serving Atrocitus. Aboard the interceptor, Drusa controls Aya and Atrocitus praises her efforts, saying she is far worthier than Zartok to serve his cause. He tells her to set course for Oa and the interceptor departs. As Hal, Kilowog, and Razer watch the interceptor depart, the liberator bombs that Atrocitus planted in the asteroid belt detonate, blowing a hole large enough for the armada to enter Guardian Space. Hal admits that he doesn’t know what they can do now. Cast For full credits click here Appearing in "Invasion" Featured Characters: *Hal Jordan *Kilowog *Razer *Aya Supporting Characters: *Green Lantern Corps **Mogo *Saint Walker Villains: *Red Lantern Corps **Atrocitus **Bleez **Skallox **Veon **Zilius Zox *Drusa Other Characters: *Byth Rok *General Zartok Locations: *Frontier Space **Lighthouse **Mogo *Oa (Mentioned only) Items: *Blue Lantern Power Ring (First appearance) **Blue Lantern Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Ring **Green Lantern Power Battery *Red Lantern Power Ring *Liberators Vehicles: *Interceptor *Red Lantern ship Quotes *'Atrocitus:' Tell me the code to the lighthouse. Now. *'Byth Rok: '''For two thousand... *'Zilius Zox:' Money? You dare haggle with Lord Atrocitus as if he were a stinkin' lop fruit vendor? *'Byth Rok: One thousand? *'''Zilius Zox: He did come down 50%, Master. That's a pretty good deal. ---- *'Kilowog:' Oh... *'Razer:' What's wrong, Bolovaxian? Claustrophobic? *'Kilowog:' No. I just don't like small, close spaces, okay? ---- *'Razer:' I reserve the right to say "I told you so" if we get out of here. ---- *'Hal Jordan: '''She totally disobeyed my order. *'Kilowog:' Oh, yeah, you especially should get mad when someone breaks the rules. ---- *'Bleez: What are your orders? *'''Atrocitus: Report to your squadrons to prepare for our invasion of Guardian Space. *'Zilius Zox:' What? Uh, I mean to say, my Lord, that your lack of temper at Bleez's totally incompetence was delightfully inspected. But why? *'Atrocitus:' Never question me, Zilius. Production notes Series continuity *The story is continued in the next episode "Homecoming". Trivia *This episode marks the first and currently only time Veon speaks. *Kilowog is revealed to be a Bolovaxian. Background Reception References Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes Category:Real world